The Shadow of the Night
by DevilWolf 9
Summary: One Shot. King Sombra is paid a visit from a hybrid Changeling whose identity is soon to be revealed. Contains slight Castlevania elements. Read and Review, No flames


**AAAAAaaarrrrrrrooooo!**

**Sup, it's me DevilWolf9 with another oneshot I thought of while watching "Castlevania: Symphony of the Night"**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC, everything else belongs to Hasbro and Konami**

**Read and Review, No flames!**

* * *

Thunder and lightning flashed through the sky as night's weather began to worsen as if something evil has took a step forward to threaten all peace and innocence. The trees rustled and shook as the wind whipped throught the forest with enough strength to knock down any wanderer to the ground once they hit.

Dashing through the trees with remarkable spped, came a silhouette of what appeared to be be a Changeling. This Changeling however, was diffrent from the rest, being capable to use all kind of magic of the dark arts, being able to survive without sucking the love out of other creatures and his ability to change into either a wolf or a bat truly made him a unique breed.

As the light of the moon illuminated the forest, the Changeling's appearence consisted of having a collared black sleeveless overcoat with a yellow interior worn over his body which acted like a cape since it stuck to his back, a black collared cape which was worn over his overcoat and finally, a silver chain necklace with a crystal that shined with a bright green color.

With his mismatched eyes of blue and green, he spotted his target up ahead. The trees began to reveal a tall, dark castle of enormous stature. He quickly jumped a great distance over the drawbridge before it closed and landed firmly on his hooves.

Looking around, he headed down the long corridor until he saw skeletal ponies that shouted in alert, "The intrudor has entered the castle! Quickly, our orders are to destory him before he reaches the master!"

Opening his mouth, flames and ember began to spiral into the form of a great flaming sphere. With a simple blow, the great fireball shot forward and bursted into a fairly small, yet powerful explosion that scattered the Changeling's enemies from his path. With the path cleared, he proceeded down the hall and climbed the stairs.

He was met with undead archers, it did not proved to be any trouble to him for by changing into a bat, he managed to evade every arrow with ease. The archers were quickly dealt with thanks to his wolf form. They were vanquished with quick claw swipes and strong bites.

The mysterious Changeling walked near his destination to the top of the castle, once again he was greeted with more undead enemies as they shot at him with arrows. The Changeling did not stop walking as a red aura envelopted him, deflecting the arrows as if they were nothing. Opening his mouth, he charged another fireball.

* * *

**(Insert **_**Bloody Tears**_** from Castlevania: Symphony of the Night)**

Sombra sat on his throne listening to the sounds of of damage and violence while smirking, "That Changeling doesn't disappoint. He certainly mastered the Dark Arts well."

At that very moment, the doors of his throne room bursted open with a mighty blast of flames with debris and bones of his minions scattering and sliding the floor.

The Changeling walked into the room while Sombra chuckled to himself, "Still persistant as always, Umbra . . . Just like your mother, Chrysalis. Such a shame she is . . . No longer with us."

"How dare you speak of my mother, you monster!" Umbra growled, his aura becoming erratic with anger. "It's time we end this, right here, right now!"

Sombra just looked out the window, looking the nocturnal scenery, "Ponykind ill needs a savior, they need biengs like us to lead them. Do you not agree?"

"Savior!? You steal their souls and make them your slaves! They are suffering if you continue to live!"

Sombra turned to the Changeling, with a look of indiffrence. "We all suffer in many ways, I don't see any difference."

"In the name of my mother, I will defeat you, **FATHER!**"

Sombra smiled, "Seems that having you join my side is out of the question. Enough talk, HAVE AT YOU!"

With those final words, the two dark biengs charged at each other.


End file.
